From grey robes to black jeans
by Roastedsaltedcashews
Summary: The plan has always been for Tobias to leave and Tris to follow. When Tris gets pregnant with twins, Tobias is scared to leave her. When Tris and the twins finally arrive in Dauntless, will Tris and Tobias manage to keep their love secret while looking after two toddlers?
1. chapter 1

**Prolouge**

"Beatrice, I can't leave you." He whispers to me, tears flooding from his eyes.

"Tobias, if you don't go now you'll never be able to. You need to escape."

"I'll be the worst father if I go, I need to be here with you."

"You'll have the worst father if you stay. It's always been the plan for you to go and for me to follow, this is only a small bump in the road." I rest my hand on his shoulder.

"You're right. I'll leave today. I promise." He hugs me tight.

"I'll see you in two years." I say kissing him.

"I love you, remember that." He say, walking off towards the bus.

"Always!" I yell back to him. I'll miss him so much but it's for the best.

~XxX~

I'm eight months pregnant with twin boys. I made a huge mistake and managed to get pregnant before choosing day. Tobias is leaving today, to get away from his abusive dad. I'm going to miss him a lot but I know that our kids will have a much better future in Dauntless. My parents know that's what I'm planning on doing, my mum supports it but my dad is slightly upset. We will have the same life, just in black clothes instead of grey.

~XxX~

I lie in my hospital bed. The nurses around me have to complete their checks on my newly born boys.

"What are you going to call them?" One of the nurses asks, sitting next to me.

"Fraser Andrew Eaton and Leo Finlay Eaton." I say. Tobias helped me choose the names before he left.

A few minutes later I was sitting up with both my boys in my arms. "I can't wait for you to get to meet your daddy." I whisper before kissing them both on the forehead. "I can't wait."


	2. Chapter 2

I get my boys dressed in their smartest abnegation clothes, this is their last day wearing them. They are almost identical, Leo is slightly taller than Fraser and Fraser has a green patch at the top of his left eye. They are the only ways I have of telling them apart.

I help them down the stairs and get them both some cereal. They are almost 2 now, they can talk a bit and walk a bit but they do need lots of attention from me.

When we are all ready I pick up Fraser and Caleb takes Leo, our parents follow behind us. We get onto a crowded bus and make our way towards the hub, where I will follow my plan and everyone else has a free choice on where to go. We take a seat in the area designated to abnegation. Marcus Eaton, the leader of abnegation stands up and makes a speech. He is Tobias dad, the twins grandad. He reads the names of everyone in my year, everyone who is choosing today, in reverse alphabetical order. I sit back in my chair, there are loads of people who are going to choose before me, I'm fine.

"Caleb Prior." Marcus calls. Caleb gets up and walks down to the centre of the room. He accepts the knife from Marcus and cuts into his hand. He drops his blood down the side of his hand and into a large white bowl of water, Erudite. Then he walks over to them, all dressed in blue with smart shirts and ties.

"Beatrice Prior," Marcus calls. "Leo Eaton and Fraser Eaton." I carry my boys over to the bowls before placing them on the floor and cutting my own hand. The blood drops over onto the black coal, sizzling as it lands. Then I pick up Leo and do the same, though the cut on his hand causes him to cry. I pick up Fraser and he starts crying as well after the bloods drops into the Dauntless bowl. We've waited for this day for two years, now it's time to go.

~XxX~

I run with one of my boys in each hand, I have no idea why I thought this would work. I run alongside the train door, trying to work out how to climb in.

A girl dressed in candor black and white reaches out and takes Leo from me, puts him next to her, on the side furthest from the door and then takes Fraser. I scramble into the train just before the platform ends, just in time.

"Good job." The candor girl smiles to me.

"Thanks for taking them, we'd be factionless without you."

"It's no problem, I'm Christina." She smiles and reaches her hand out for me to shake. I awkwardly take her hand.

"I'm Beatrice." I say, though Beatrice doesn't sound right anymore.

"And what are their names?" She asks, pointing to the twins.

"That's Leo and this is Fraser."

We sit in silence for a while, not quite believing that we just jumped onto a moving train.

"Ready initiate, time to jump!" An older man calls from the other side of the carriage. I look at Christina in shock. We're jumping off the train.

"I'll take one of them." She says picking up Fraser. He starts crying. I pick up Leo and try to calm Fraser.

"Ready?" Christina asks, I nod. "3, 2, 1!" We both run towards the edge of the train and jump.

We have a bit of a wobbly landing but manage to remain on our feet. I take Fraser back before walking over to where the other initiates have gathered.

"The only way into the Dauntless compound is to jump. If you are too scared to jump, you don't belong here." Someone says, he's quite short with black hair and a small beard. "Someone's got to go first." He says. "Who's it going to be?"

"Me." I say stepping forwards. I climb onto the small wall and turn around. "Would someone send my boys down after me?" I ask, Christina nods so I turn around again, take a deep breath and jump.


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N --**

 **Thank you for reading my story. I just wanted to let you know that about halfway through this chapter the text goes to the middle of the screen. I've spent a while trying to fix this but I can't work it out. I wanted to get this chapter out for you as soon as I could so I just left it. Thanks again, please review, it makes my day reading them.**

I jump.

I plunge down before my back hits against something, flinging me up about a foot before I rest on it.

Someone helps me across the net and off the edge, Tobias. A few seconds later a crying baby comes down and hits the net, Tobias carries him off and hands him to me right before another one comes down as well.

"Fraser and Leo?" He whispers to me. I nod and his face lights up. "My name is Four, I'll be your initiation instructor. What's your name?" He asks.

"I'm Tris." I say, Beatrice just doesn't sound right anymore.

"Tris," he smiles to me. "I like that."

"Make the announcement, Four." Someone behind him says.

"First jumper, Tris!" The room breaks into applause and cheering, people chant my name over and over.

"Just wait over there for the others." Tobias says, pointing to the other side of the room.

Another person hits the net, Christina. "Welcome to Dauntless." Says a girl behind me.

~XxX~

"You'll be sleeping here." Four says to us. 

"What about the kids? Can they go somewhere else." A candor boy, Peter, asks. 

"No, they're staying here, if you have a problem with that you can leave now." Tobias says before quickly smiling to me. "Now get changed." He says to us before signalling for me to come over. 

"Do you want me to get beds and clothes for them while you settle in?"

"Yes, thanks." I say. 

"Good job on getting here, by the way." I smile at him. "You go back over, I'll get you the stuff."

I walk back to Christina who is changing into Dauntless black. She points to boxes in the corner and I go to grab some clothes, there isn't much choice but I manage to find some jeans and a tank top. I put them on and sit on my bed.

"Tris!" Four calls after a moment, I run up to him. "Here are some clothes. I got a barrier for the side of your bed so they can sleep with you and not fall out, is that okay?"

"Yes, thank you."

"I'll see you at dinner." He smiles to me.

"Bye." I say and start to help the twins get changed. 

"How old are they?" Christina asks me, sitting on my bed next to me.

"They'll be two next month."

"I hope you don't mind me asking, who is their father?" 

Tobias and I decided it was best if nobody knows we are together for the first little while.

"You probably won't know him, he is a Dauntless born a year above us." I say, trying to throw her off course.

"Okay, have you seen him since you arrived?"

I shake my head. 

"Maybe you'll see him at dinner." She smiles.

"I heard he failed initiation, he's factionless." I sigh.

"Oh, sorry. Are you going to drop out and meet him?"

"No, I want the boys to have a good life, even if it's not with their dad."

Christina nods. "It's time for dinner, do you want me to take one of them?" 

"Yeah," I say giving her Leo. "It's Leo." I pick up Fraser and we go towards the dining hall.

When we arrive it's already quite full, there were not many available seats. Christina and I walk up and down the rows of seats, looking for somewhere. "How about here?" She suggests, pointing at a few seats next to Tobias. I nod and we sit down, the twins on either side of me, Leo next to Christina and Fraser next to Four. 

I take one of the rolls from the middle of the table. I look at the filling for a moment, then I ask Christina what it is.

"It's a hamburger, don't tell me you've never had one." I shake my head.

"Stiffs eat plain food." Four says to her, "put this on it." He hands me a small dish full of red sauce. I put some on it before taking a bite. It tastes so good, so many flavours all mixed together to make a big sandwich.

"Do they eat proper food yet?" Tobias asks me. 

"Not yet," I say, "do you know where I could get baby food for them?"

"Follow me," he says, getting up. I stand up as well, 

"Mummy!" Leo cries as I turn to follow Tobias. 

"I'll be right back, Leo. Wait there." I say before running a bit to catch up with Four. 

"Leo, come back!" I hear Christina call but I can't see where she is.

"There it is." He says pointing at a line of small bowls. 

"Thanks." I say taking two.

"Tris, I'm wondering if you'd like to come to mine for a catch up tonight, bring the boys?"

"Yeah, where do you stay?"

"Apartment 241, ask any Dauntless member and they'll show you."

"Okay." I nod before returning to my seat. 

"Where's Leo?" I ask Christina, trying to remain calm.

"He followed you, I don't know where he went." 

"What's wrong?" Four asks us.

"Leo followed us and I don't know where he is."

"You stay here with him." Four says to Christina. "Come on." 

We get as far as the end of the row before a man steps up to the microphone. 

"It's Eric." Tobias mutters to me. 

"Who's son is this?" The man, Eric, says, holding up Leo.

"He's mine!" I call over the crowd.

"Well, you need to come and find me later, Okay?"

"Yes." I call out again before returning to my seat.

"It's alright." Christina says, rubbing my back 

"I feel like the worst mum in the world." I cry. 

"It would have been easier if their dad hadn't left."

"Actually, Christina," Four says, "Their dad didn't leave."

"Where is he then?"

"I'm their dad. This got pregnant in Abnegation two years ago. Our plan had always been to split up and meet each other here. Tris convinced me to come, even after she found out she was pregnant." 

"So today is like a family reunion?" She asks.

"Yeah, exactly." I smile.


	4. Chapter 4

"Excuse me," I say to Eric. "Can I have my son back?"

"Are you the initiate with twins? The stiff?" He sneers.

"Yes, can I have my son back?" I say folding my arms.

"Did you know that we have rules about leaving small children to walk around unaccompanied?"

"No, I understand now though." I sigh

"Good."

"Can I have my son back now?"

"Don't you think it would be best for me to take care of him, so you can have a good night sleep?"

"No, I'd like to have him back." I can hear him crying in the background.

"Let me show you something." He says and grabs my wrist, leading me toward the crying. "He's Dauntless now, right?"

"Yeah," I don't know where this is going to lead.

"And are your boys identical?"

"Yeah,"

"Now you have a way of telling them apart, and he looks more Dauntless." He says pointing to Leo, who has a Dauntless flame tattooed on the back of his left shoulder.

"Why would you do that? He's not even 2 years old." I say, anger bubbling in my stomach.

"You must follow the rules around here. Now go."

"Give me my son back!" I yell, I couldn't hold it in anymore. It's our first day here and already I feel like I made the wrong choice. Couldn't Tobias have gone to Amity or something.

"Hey!" A familiar voice behind me shouts. "Give her the child." I spin around and see Four walking towards us.

"Why do you care?" Eric sneers,

"Because if you don't give him back it's kidnapping. Also, he is actually one of my initiates."

"Fine." Eric sighs, "but if I catch him again you won't be so lucky." He passes Leo to me, though he is still crying. I carry him back to the dorms to pick up Fraser.

"What happened?" Christina asks when I sit down. "Is he okay?"

"They decided that giving a one year old boy a tattoo would be a good punishment for him walking away. They gave him a Dauntless flame."

"Why would they do that?" She says, taking a closer look at the tattoo.

"Who knows," I sigh before standing up, with both of the boys. "I've got to go."

I head out of the dorms and practically run towards the main apartment building, trying hard to remember the room number. When I reach it, I knock lightly and wait for an answer. The door opens and Tobias stands there, with the flyer zip on his trousers left open. "Come in," he says and takes Fraser from me, then Leo. I step inside and close the door. His apartment isn't too big but it has little in it, leaving more room and making it feel bigger.

"Tobias, your flyer isn't done up." I say, breaking an awkward silence between us. He blushes, puts the twins down on the sofa and does it up.

"You can sit down if you want," he says, signalling to the couch Leo and Fraser are on. I sit down and put Leo on my lap.

"So these are my children." He says, bouncing Fraser in his arms.

"Yeah,"

"I was meaning to ask, what did Eric do to Leo?" He says putting Fraser down next to him and folding his arms.

"He gave him a tattoo," I say, stretching Leo's shirt neck over to reveal his shoulder.

"Why would anyone do that?" He sighs, "that's wouldn't even cross my mind if I saw a young child wandering alone."

"Who's mind would it cross?" I ask.

Tobias just shrugs. "Eric."

I nod. "Why did you tell Christina?" He looks at me blankly. "You know, about us?" I slightly smile and look at him.

"You trust her more than anyone else in the group, I thought that if I told one of your friends you would allow me to tell some of mine." He says, puting Fraser, then Leo onto the floor.

"Alright." I nod, "Thank you."

"Thank you," Tobias says quickly. "Thank you for coming after me."

"Of course I came, I promised you."

"Yes, I know, but that was before the twins were born, that was two years ago. I wasn't sure if you'd moved on from me."

"I'd never move on from you. I cried myself to sleep every night after you left, It took a while for me to get used to not having you around. Then the twins came, do you know why I love them so much?" I ask him, looking deeply into his eyes.

"Because you carried them for nine months and then gave birth to them?"

"Well, yes, but also the fact that every time I look at them I see you. They always reminded me you weren't far away, that I'd see you soon."

"I love you, Tris." He says, softly kissing my forehead.

"I love you too."


	5. Chapter 5

I slept in Tobias' bed that night. The twins slept in a crib that he had bought while out buying the stuff for me.

He woke me up really early the next morning. "Get changed and go back to the dorms. Leave the boys here. I'll get them ready. I'll be along in a half hour to wake you up, come here to pick them up while the others are getting changed. Be back in the dorms 10 minutes later, I'll be there then to bring you all to training. Got it?"

I nod, knowing that I got about half of it and that I could work out the rest.

I change quickly, Tobias had bought me some nice clothes that were now lying out at the bottom of the bed. They were much nicer than what I had yesterday.

"Thank you," I smile as he walks out the bathroom. "They're lovely."

"I'm glad you like them." He says and grabs some small clothes from his bottom drawer and goes through to the twins. "You need to get a move on!" He calls out.

"I'll see you soon!" I yell before swiftly heading towards the dorms.

The lights are still out but I manage to quietly slip into bed, without waking anyone else.

I lie still for a while, thinking about the day ahead. What will the twins do while I'm training? What will we be doing in training? I feel like I should have asked Tobias these questions last night, I guess I'll find out today though.

"Everybody up!" Tobias yells, his voice startling me. "I'll be back in ten minutes, you better be ready!" He marches out the same way he came in, though the noice is muffled by the sound of the other initiates running around like headless chickens so they can be ready on time.

I quickly escape through the entrance, hoping nobody notices me and run towards Tobias' apartment. He told me that he didn't lock the door but the key was left on the rail for me to lock it on the way out. I gently pick up Leo and Fraser before heading back to the dorms.

I sit on my bed with the twins on either side of me. I rest my head in my hands and close my eyes, trying to imagine sitting on my abnegation bed, knowing that Tobias is downstairs making breakfast or vacuuming the front room.

"What would you do if I dropped him?" A candor boy behind me, Peter, laughs, holding Fraser at arms length. I quickly breakout of my daydream and spin around to face him. "What would you do, Stiff?"

I stand there trying to hold back tears. I hate being helpless.

"Give the kid back or I'll shoot." Tobias says behind me. My whole body relaxes and I just want to fall into his arms. Peter puts Fraser back down on the bed before walking back to his small group of friends.

"Thanks." I whisper as I pick up Leo and Fraser and begin to follow Four down the dimly lit corridor towards the training rooms.

"Welcome, welcome, welcome all." Eric greets us slowly. We all stand in a huddle, Four stands behind Eric but off to the side a bit, he doesn't ant to be seen with a man like him. "My name is Eric, I am a Dauntless leader and I'm going to be watching over your training, just to make sure everything goes as planned."

I look over to Tobias, he is obviously annoyed that Eric is here.

"Today we will see you fight, we want to know where we should start with your training. How about the Stiff and you," he says, pointing to Peter.

"No." Four says. "You're picking on the small, weak ones. You need to let them get stronger before you make them fight." He winks at me when everyone else looks away.

"The Stiff and you." He says, pointing to Molly, who is basically a tank. I stare at Tobias, trying to get him to stop the fight. He just smiles helplessly at me and signals to the ring. As I step up Leo begins to cry. "Go!" Eric yells before walking over to Leo.

"I'll get it." Four says, pushing Eric out the way and picking up both of the twins. When Eric returns to watch the fight I'm already on the ground with blood gushing out my nose. Molly continues kicking my side, over and over, harder and harder.

"Mummy!" Fraser squeals and slips out of Tobias' grip to come and see me. "Mummy!" He says, bouncing on my hip.

Molly kicks me again and Fraser slips off of me onto the floor.

"Should I stop?" Molly asks Eric.

"Did I tell you to stop. And don't worry about the kid." He cluckles a bit as he says it, probably hoping Fraser gets hurt.

"Stop it." Fraser says, tugging on Molly's trouser leg. "Mummy's hurt."

"Fraser, Mummy's Okay." I groan, "go back to Leo."

"No, I don't want to." He says and lies down next to me, in the worst possible position. Molly's next kick forces his body right into mine. I use all my energy to pull myself up to my feet and I reach down and lift Fraser up.

Molly's next hit comes straight to the side of my head, knocking me down again, this time I see Fraser hit the ground and fall uncontious. All this could have been avoided if I fell uncontious that easily.

"Stop!" Tobias yells and pulls Fraser out from between Molly's swinging foot and me.

Tobias reaches down and pulls me up over his shoulder. "Let's get you two to the infirmary." He says to the uncontious Fraser and I. I don't think we even reached the infirmary before I was just as gone as Fraser.


	6. Chapter 6

I slowly wake up, my head is throbbing and my body is aching. I see the high ceiling with small light hanging from thin wires. I roll from side to side slowly, trying to remember what happened. I close my eyes again, my heartbeat throbbing inside my head.

I don't know how long I rest for, though when I wake my head has settled and my body hurts a little less. I roll to the side to see Christina sitting in a chair.

"You look awful." She says when she sees I'm awake.

"That's good to know." I groan. "How long have I been here?"

"Just a couple of days."

I sit up quickly, causing my head to throb again. I've been here for days.

"No, you need to rest. I'll call Four over." She says and slips behind the curtain. I relax and lie back down. I see Tobias coming towards me grinning. He sits next to me, not on the chair but on the bed. The mattress dips, bringing me closer to him.

"Where are the twins?" I asks him.

"Leo's in my apartment, my friend Zeke is with him. Fraser is just around the curtain, he broke his collarbone when he decided to join you in that fight." He says, his grin disappearing as he tells me the news.

"Is he okay? Can I see him?" I sit up again, this time swing my legs off the side of the bed and getting to my feet.

"Steady." Tobias says and puts his hand around my waist, helping me keep my balance.

We walk through to where Fraser lies. His body is perfectly still apart from his chest, which rises and falls steadily.

"He'll be alright. The nurse said I could take him away today." Tobias says, helping me sit down on a chair next to him.

"Do you think I can leave?" I ask him.

"Probably, you'll just be told to take it easy."

I pick Fraser up in my arms, supporting his head with one of my hands.

"Can they stay with you?" I whisper, "At least until Fraser has recovered?"

Tobias nods and takes Fraser from me. "How long should it be before everyone knows we're together?" He asks softly. "The sooner they all know the sooner Eric will stop trying to have them killed."

"I'm not sure I want them to know. People give me a rough time as it is," I reply, "But if you really think it's for the best."

"I'm sure we can hold it off for another little while, I can get back at Eric in other ways."

"What do you mean?"

"You'll see tomorrow." He grins, helping me up and walking out of the infirmary.

~XxX~

"We will be fighting again today." Four says, marching forward and back in front of us, "Though after last time, it's clear you need a demonstration on how to do it properly." He stops and stands for a second, his hands behind his back and his feet apart. "Eric, can we give them a demonstration?" Four takes a step towards the ring, Eric sighs but follows as well. "Since this is showing them how to do it right, how about we follow the same rules they have?" Eric shrugs so Four continues. "Watch how we punch, you can learn a lot from other people."

"Ready?" Eric asks.

"Ready." Four says before making the first move and knocking Eric to the ground with his first punch. "Come on, even you can do better than that." He chuckles before kicking him in the side, just like what Molly did to me before, but he did it harder, almost like he was angry...

I suddenly understood. There was nothing wrong with our fighting. Tobias just wanted to hurt Eric, to get back at him for what he did to the twins.

"Get up Eric, we can stop now because I don't want to be dragging you to the infirmary." He chuckles, stretching his hand out to help Eric up.

"You can all go for lunch, be back here in an hour or you're cut!" Eric calls, glaring at Four the whole time.

 **A/N -- IMPORTANT, PLEASE READ**

 **Thanks for reading, I hope you enjoyed this chapter. I'm just wanting to let you know that I'm going back to school soon which means I won't have as much time to do thing such as writing. I hope I can still update regularly but sometimes I'll have to do homework or study for a big test. I've decided that for every 3 or 4 people who review, I'll update as soon as I can. Please don't just spam the reviews with thing like 'Hi' because they are things that you should Pm me with so we can actually have a conversation. I'd also like to mention that in my story the chossing ceremony is when they are 18. Tobias is 20 and Tris is 18. Tris had the twins when she was 16, not 14.**

 **Thanks again for reading!**

 **Bye!**


	7. Chapter 7

**A/N:**

 **Sorry for the break, I know it's been 6 months but I'm back now and I'm eager to complete my stories!**

 **This chapter will continue from where I left off half a year ago.**

"Cake!" Leo giggles as I put the bowl of dauntless cake in front of him. He digs his small hands in and shoves it into his mouth, making a massive mess of his hands and face. I grab a wipe and attempt to clean him up. I turn back to Fraser and grab his wrist to stop him from throwing a sausage across the table at Christina.

"Sorry." I laugh to her.

"It's Ok." She smiles back before pulling a funny face at Fraser.

We sit and chat for a moment while the boys make a mess of the table and themselves. Tobias taps me on the shoulder and beckons me to follow him, picking up Leo on the way out. I pick up Fraser and begin to jog so I can be by his side.

When Tobias finally stops walking, we're in his apartment, he puts Leo on the sofa so I do the same.

"Why did you call me here?" I ask him.

"Eric's planned the fights for tomorrow, it's not looking good for you."

"Who?"

"Peter."

"WHAT! Why, he's like, the biggest one here, and I'm the smallest. Can't you do something?"

"Sorry, I've tried. His mind is set."

Tobias hugs me tightly. My eyes water up and I start to cry.

"Shhh, shhh, it's Ok." He says, rubbing his strong palm in circles on my back. "You're fast, you could win if you got the first hit."

"Thanks, but I don't think I'll win."

"Don't worry yourself now, that's tomorrow's problem." He says, "Go back to the dorm and get some rest, I'll see you in the morning."

"Night." I say and kiss him on the cheek before leaving the apartment.


	8. Chapter 8

I step up onto the ring. It's not very high but it's tall enough to sprain an ankle if you're pushed off. It' not even ring shaped, it's more of a rectangle.

Eric stands right in front of us, watching every move Peter or I make. Occasionally he yells at us, telling us to get a move on or that this fight is not a game.

Four stands back a bit, leaning against the wall with his arms folded, he looks uncomfortable and I don't think this is what he wants to be watching. Earlier, he dropped the twins off at his friend, Shauna's, house because he doesn't want another accident.

Peter steps forward, aiming his punch directly at my neck. I'm fast enough to block it and get a quick hit at his jaw, this takes him by surprise and causes him to stumble back, letting me punch his chest. He quickly bounces back, and wipes me to the floor with a single hit. Then he drops next to me and hits my face over and over. My face it bruised and my nose is bloody but I struggle to try and free myself. He continues to take hits and he uses his body weight to pin me down.

"Are you done, Stiff?" Eric sneers.

"No." I choke from under Peter's weight. But as his fist comes crashing down to my throat again, knocking me unconscious, it's clear I was.

~XxX~

"Hey," Christia whispers from the end of my infirmary bed. She reaches over and removes a strand of hair from across my face. "You look bad."

"Thanks," I mumble, trying and failing to sit up.

"Steady." She says and puts her hand upon my shoulder. "I brought you this." She brings a bowl out from behind her back, and to my delight it's Dauntless cake.

"Thanks." I smile before stuffing a spoonful into my mouth. It's now that I realise how hungry I was. "How long was I in here for?"

"A couple of days, Peter hit you quite hard."

I suddenly get up to my feet, ignoring my pain. "Where are my boys?"

Christina hesitates for a moment, staring at her feet. "Eric has them," She says slowly. "Four insisted that he would look after them but Eric didn't let him. Eric said he can't let them stay with anyone other than their parent, and when that isn't an option they have to stay with Dauntless leadership."

I start to cry, "I need to get out of here. I need to get them." I grab a pair of shoes from next to my bed and pull them on.

"Tris," Christina sighs. "We're going out to play capture the flag."

"Ok, cool, I'm coming."

"No, Tris. Eric says you're done."

"I'm not done, Chris, I'm not."

"Bye Tris." Christina says as she leaves me.

I sit back down on my bed, crying. Then I stand up again and run to the dorms to get changed. Eric said I was done, but I didn't.


	9. Chapter 9

"Tobyyy," I cry into Tobias' arm.

We sit on his small sofa in his apartment, his body is wrapped around me, trying to comfort me.

"Shhhh, Tris, come on. You need to calm down, we can't get them if you're all worked up." He says and runs his warm hand through my hair. "You were calm tonight, why is it different now?"

"He was out with us, Eric was playing capture the flag. Now he's probably by himself torturing our boys."

"Tris, come on. You need to focus, I'll come to help but you need to take the lead."

I nod to him and smile, before we both get to our feet and walk up to Eric's apartment.

~XxX~

I knock on the door, probably to gently. I sound more like a Girl Scout selling cookies than someone who wants their children back.

After a while, Eric comes to the door, when he sees it's me he smirks and flings the door open wide and steps out, pushing me backwards.

"Stiff, how can I help you?" He says, his voice very high pitched, sounding quite weird.

"I'd like my kids back, please." I reply, internally pintching myself for being so polite.

Eric grins, his teeth are slightly yellow and there is a peich of corn stuck between his front teeth. I glance back to Tobias, and he gives me a nod, he's easily within my line of sight, but out of Eric's. "Yes, of course, come on in." Eric finally says.

I slowly walk in, taking in my surrounding, although there isn't much to see. "Take a seat, make yourself at home," Eric says warmly. "Do you want a coffee, tea?"

"No, thanks. I'm not planning on staying long." I reply.

"That's alright." He sits down next to me, "What did you come here for again?"

"I heard you had my boys, I was wondering if I could have them back." I feel really uncomfortable, my chest throbs and my heart beats so fast it hurts.

"Yes, your boys." He says, beginning to stand, before sitting again, closer than he was last time. "Did you know, I've always wanted kids." He puts his arm around the back of my head and rests it on my shoulder.

"Really." I say, trying my hardest to get to my feet but his hand holds me to the couch.

"Yes, I always imagined I'd have an older boy and a younger girl. My son would always get into trouble with other kids, but he was strong enough to stand up for himself." He removes a strand of hair from over my mouth and brings his head close to mine. "And he'd protect my little girl from anything," Eric tries to kiss me, I push him away with all my strength but I can't stop him.

~XxX~

I lie in Eric's bed crying. He is holding so many threats against me that I can't even think of going. If I leave, I'll never see my boys again, and if I tell anyone where I am, I'll be cut from Dauntless and they'll be killed.

Suddenly, I feel the urge to vomit, over and over again. I end up sitting by the toilet bowl for around 6 hours, puking up the insides of my stomach until there's nothing left. I lean against the wall and cry, for ages and ages. When Eric gets back he walks into the bathroom and stares at me on the floor.

"Here," He says, holding up a pregnancy test. "Just to confirm what I think I know."

I glare at him hardly, trying not to show weakness. "You're a devil." I say before taking the test from him and shutting the door on his face.

I pee on the stick and leave it by the sink, then I stand up and walk out of the bathroom.

"Baby, do you not want to see the results with me?" Eric says, popping out from behind me and grabbing my waist.

"Not really." I reply, trying as hard as I can to sound strong.

"Come on." He grabs my wrist and pulls me back into the bathroom and shows me the stick. "Good news, right Stiff. A third kid on the way, only this will be better than the last two, 'cause it's mine."

I sink to the floor and cry.

"Stiff, if you even think of getting an abortion," He says, towering over me. "I'll ensure you are removed from Dauntless with no more than one of your children." He pulls me to my feet and points towards the door. "You kill my child, I kill yours."


End file.
